Una Visita Inesperada
by fruta-dulce
Summary: En medio de la noche y la oscuridad América distinguió una figura muy conocida pero cuya apariencia aunque familiar no era agradable de ver. US/UK


Como saben Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser lo contrario umm, no sé qué haria XDDD

Bueno ahora si lean el fic :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una Visita Inesperada**

América estaba mirando una de sus películas de terror, cuando sintió un trueno caer muy cerca de su casa, fue tan fuerte que la luz se apagó sobresaltando en gran medida al estadounidense. Para asegurarse que cable se quemó, bajo con un bate en mano hacia el sótano y de repente escuchó otro trueno en medio de la lluvia, instintivamente se volteo y su cuerpo se paralizo momentáneamente, soltando el bate y contemplando a la persona frente a él.

Estados Unidos de América no podía creer lo que veía.

Frente a él estaba Inglaterra mirándole también con incrédulos y además dolidos ojos y lo que le sorprendía más de la situación era el traje que usaba Inglaterra en estos momentos y la apariencia que tenia.

Inglaterra traía ese ropa, específicamente esa chaqueta la de color rojo, la "red coat", pensó el americano; estaba levemente pegada al cuerpo de Inglaterra delineando su esbelta figura, como si hubiera estado debajo de la lluvia, los pantalones blancos algo manchados y las botas con barro, era como si este Inglaterra fuera contra el que lucho en su independencia, esta no podía ser una broma, pensaba el americano, por lo menos no una de Arthur que no se tomaba el tema de la independencia a la ligera.

Además los ojos verdes estaban vidriosos y leves ojeras aparecían debajo de estos, como si hubiera estado llorando, su cabello estaba mojado y tenia pequeños raspones en el rostro.

-¿A-Alfred? ¿Cómo es… por qué tú…?-el mencionado tomo de los hombros al británico y este no entendía la situación, tan solo hace unos momentos él estaba corriendo lejos del americano que acababa de proclamar su independencia y ahora este se encontraba frente a él, peligrosamente cerca.

Alfred observaba con desconcierto al más pequeño-¿Inglaterra eres tú? ¿Por qué estás vestido así?-dijo apretando su agarre, no entendía nada y en su mente se rememoraban los hechos de ese día lluvioso, en el cual Inglaterra no se atrevió a dispararle.

Odiaba esa imagen.

Arthur cuya mirada incrédula se perdía ahora en una de cólera, dirigió sus manos a los brazos de Alfred tratando de soltarse -¡Por supuesto que soy yo! maldito bastardo emancipado, ¿dónde demonios estoy? y ¡¿por qué estas tan jodidamente cerca de mi?

-¡Quítatelo!-los ojos azules que normalmente lucían alegres y brillantes, ahora se veían oscuros y denotaban una profunda seriedad y resentimiento.

-¿Ah?-Arthur se sintió intimidado al escuchar la voz del americano, sintió miedo de esa voz, se sentía perdido, y en estos momentos lo que más quería era estar solo, y dejar liberar esos sentimientos de frustración y tristeza acumulados en su interior, no quería estar con la persona frente a él, pero qué demonios estaba pasando no entendía nada; mas sus dudas y conflictos internos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió las manos del americano tratando de abrir su chaqueta-¿qué haces suéltame?- el británico trato de alejarse; retrocediendo y tropezando en el transcurso, perdiendo el equilibrio y arrastrando consigo al americano.

Sin darse cuenta termino entre las piernas del ingles, provocándole un extraño placer la acción y el hecho de que Inglaterra se viera tan frágil y desorientado; además los movimientos que realizaba con su cuerpo, en un vano intento de escaparse de él; logrando acercar sus cuerpos en una posición excitante para el estadounidense.

Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente

Inglaterra abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la lengua del americano recorrer su fino cuello y esas manos hurgar debajo de sus ropas y hacer contacto con su piel.

¡Ring!

-Nhnn…

¡Ring!

-¿Esto es lo que en verdad quieres de mi?

¡Ring!

-England I…

Riinnng! Rinnnng!

...

Kiku abrió los ojos.

Y maldijo la llamada de su jefe que le despertó de tan grato sueño, luego se preguntó porque su celular tenía la tonada de un teléfono antiguo o ¿era de una alarma?

Más tarde se volvió a dormir recapitulando los hechos de su sueño y obligando a su cerebro a continuar con la escena.

¿Lo logrará?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que pena que sólo haya sido un sueño de Kiku.

Fic dedicado a los que tienen el mejor sueño de sus vidas pero son interrumpidos al ser despertados.

Este corto se me ocurrió en mi extremo aburrimiento y luego de hablar con mi perro y mi gato nos pusimos de acuerdo en escribir algo, nah mentira (¿han escuchado a un gato hablar? es tétrico, en serio XDD).

La verdad es que me quedé sola en mi casa porque toda mi familia se fue de fiesta y yo castigada, pobre de mí que no le he hecho nada al mundo. Me puse escribir al azar y salió esto :9, después de publicar este fic voy a ir a fastidiar a mis vecinos XD así sea más de medianoche, si conocieran mi barrio no se sorprenderían, bueno me desvió XD.

Gracias a los que leyeron este one-shot, y si Alfred o Arthur resultaron algo OC es por culpa de Kiku XD; debería estar escribiendo el segundo capi de "El Plan", en vez de esto; mañana ya XD.

¿Reviews?


End file.
